Big friend
by heredia
Summary: AU, in which Kadaj is usual boy with hero-worshipping syndrom for soldiers. Zack meet him and decide to take advantage on his naivety for his sexual needs...


Pairing: Zack/Kadaj

Warnings: chan-slash, dub-con, cunning Zack, naive Kadaj

Kadaj liked gathering mushrums, that mushrooms broken easily but if put them carefully it`s can be safe to bring them back in home.

Zack don't like gathering mushrooms cause he didn't have such basket so his mushrooms often broken and his commander punished him.

Sometimes he meet with Kadaj and he wondered why his mushrooms always undamaged.

Kadaj promised to give him his basket and Zack promised to give him belt and autograph of three legendary Generals.

"So kid, do you bring this?"

"Yes, almost whole basket of mushrooms and where you were? You late"

"Because I have soldier duty"- with proud said Zack

"I come early because I wanted to get belt and autographs"

"Here you go" - said Zack and gave him belt

"Cool! and autographs?"

"Didn't your face would get cracked? Do you know how it`s hard to get? Maybe in next time"

Kadaj sighed.

"Don't worry. I keep my promises - not only autographs, also Sephiroth`s hat and photos of naked female Turks you`ll get"

"Really?"

"Word of soldier"

Not being able to hide his excitement, he is thinked about to give to soldier something. Basket not counted cause it`s nothing compared to things, about which every boy from his street would die from jealouse and would respect him.

"And you? what you want? - I would do anything"

Zack sat into bush and show Kadaj to sat next to him. Then he smoked and offer Kadaj doing the same.

"I`m not smoke but if I should…"

"No you shouldn't. How old are you?"

"Soon be eleven. And you?"

"Sixteen"

"When I would be your age I maybe would became soldier too. Does it feels good to be soldier"

"Not that much" . Said Zack and started carres Kadaj`s head

"I like your hair. They are like Sephiroth`s only shorter, - so light and mild"

"I don't like them"

"Why?"

"Girlish. Boys teased"

"They are fools that boys. They nothing understand in life. So what you want to give me for autograhps of generals and photos with female Turks" asked Zack while continue to caress Kadaj`s hair with rude fingers.

"I don't know. You better tell me that you want"

"You are good boy so you will give me all that I want, don't you? You have so good hair"

"You want my hair? I can cut them and give it too you"

"You stupid I like them when they onto your head" and he kiss Kadaj into top of his head

Kadaj leaned to him closer like it`s his older brother and thinked that it would be good to have such friend.

He liked like Zack stroked his head and thin neck.

Zack`s palm big and rude, - especially Kadaj felt it when Zack started grabed his ass under pants.

Soldier kissed Kadaj into lips, each next kiss longer then previous. Kadaj don't like that kisses that much if honest he don't like them at all but he is afraid that he can upset soldier so he is not resist.

Soldier lied on the ground Kadaj lie next to him Zack put Kadaj over him saing that it`s for Kadaj not getting cold

"And why you not afraid to get cold"

"I`m strong and hot"

"And i`m cold"

"I don't know it`s should be check out but if you want we would lie onto each over for we both not getting cold"

"You would crush me you big"

"You afraid this? That's the soon-to-be soldier you are if you afraid?"

"Im not afraid

"We will improve it" and clench him in embrace "hurt?"

"No"

"And now?"

"No"

"You strong! I like strong guys like you. Do you want to be my friend?"

"Yes!" Kadaj was excite. He didn't know how he can be friend for such big guy but he always want to have strong but kind friend

"Kiss me"

"Friends not kissing it`s only man with woman

"If it`s good friends they kissing too"

"Really?"

"Yes" unpatiently answered Zack "of course, only if you not have something against be my friend"

"I`m not against. And you?"

"I`m allowed you to lied onto me! Only friends allowed to do it"

"I want to be your friend" said Kadaj and kiss Zack in lips.

"More, please more. I so want…to be your friend"

And again Kadaj kiss him. Zack turned Kadaj onto spine and said "You want autographs of generals and photos with female Turks and do you know that I want?"

"No"

"I want to kiss you"

"We already kissed"

"I mean other kisses" Zack unclothed Kadaj and take kid`s dick into mouth. Kadaj felt shame but cannot refuse if his friend want it so much

Kadajs dick started trobbing and grew two times bigger. Kadaj felt like he wants to go to bathroom.

He was afraid that he might do it into his friends mouth and their friendship would ended.

"You shouldn't do it. Didn't it disgust you?"

"No, it`s not disgust me cause i`m good friend and you are not"

"Why?"

"Because you didn't want kiss me there" Zack unzipped his fly and from there go out something gigantic that Kadaj never saw.

He was afraid and surprised and clench his eyes because of ths. But then he get understand that it's the same that he had only five times bigger.

"Lier, you vowed your real friendship with me and now reacting like this"

"I`m not refuse i`m just didn't know that you like when someone kiss your…"

Zack sighed, slowly return his dick into pants, with all his sight showed that now he will find other friend.

"Wait! I will do it as long as you want. Hour, two hours, all day and tomorrow and forever" he almost cried he didn't want to lose his friend.

"Don't worry, sweetie i`m keep my words and we will be friends as long as you want" - he gently but firmly pulled Kadaj`s head to dick.

"Kiss as much as you can"

Kadaj take with his small palms Zack`s dick and kissed fat dickhead that remind him pear. From hole in the end of this pear fall out and cool down drop of transparent liquid.

Kadaj thinked that Zack wants to bathroom too so he stop.

"That you wait? continue kissing" unpatiently said Zack.

Kadaj kissed him into this drop.

"Take end into your little pretty mouth, baby" ordered Zack

Dickhead filled whole mouth so Kadaj was more surprised than afraid when his mouth started filled some sticky liquid.

"Swallow it! Hurry" -through gasps screamed Zack.

Kadaj obedient but liquid didn't ending.

'Why he cramped like this? is it hurt? if so why he not removed his dick from mouth? maybe it`s pleasant maybe all mans and soldiers with big dicks take pleasure by shoved their dicks into someone`s mouth? and why these dicks so big? my dick found room into his mouth even with balls I felt warm but why i`m not moaned and why liquid didn't fall from me like from him?'

He can asked Zack but his mouth was filled with dickhead and Zack didn't had intenion to remove it from mouth. Kadaj cannot remove it, cause Zack keep his neck and moaned, moaned…

Kadaj ended swallowing. His mouth became a bit more free, dickhead became milder. Though he continuing to suck dickhead, liquid stopped drop.

"Open your mouth wider!"

Kadaj obedient and Zack shoved dickhead into his throat. It`s became hard to breath for Kadaj. He tried to free himself at least for santimeter for not to chocked and not die but dickhead became smaller and it`s became a bit more easy for him.

Zack didn't moaned anymore, he is just breathed heavily. Kadaj hoped that maybe his friend tried from this business.

But Zack take his hands and put them onto balls.

"Touch them like that" showed Zack - "it would be pleasant for me please, little friend"

Kadaj started touch these big balls. He thinked that can be inside them.

Zack moved his dick so fast that Kadaj thinked, that dickhead constantly placed into his throat.

Then Zack made so rush thrust that his whole dick goes into opened mouth of Kadaj and into that mouth falled amount of that liquid.

Kadaj, without waiting order anymore, swallowing it.

"You get tired, my friend. Sorry if it was uncomfortable I didn't mean to harm you, but that I did I needed this. Thank you baby, you help very much"

"Can we be friends with other way?"

"Yes" said Zack with sadness into his voice, memorizing his superior who loved Zack especially his ass "But I think you are too small for this yet"


End file.
